Mountain Climbing
by xPUNISHERx
Summary: Bakugou and Kirishima go backpacking together.


Hi guys! This is my first fic so please be nice. I wrote this for searching-for-the-apple, from tumblr. I hope you enjoy rhe story!

"Tch. Why do we have to go mountain climbing alone?" Bakugou and Kirishima were exiting the train station as they walked to said mountain. They were backpacking for the weekend, and so they had each brought their own bags. Also, there was no inn so they would have to sleep in tents.

"I told you it's for training! We have to become stronger if we want to be the best! If we spend a couple of days on this mountain, improving our skills, we'll definitely feel good results!"

"My question is why we have to go alone."

"Well, Kaminari had to go somewhere at the last moment and the others already had plans so, I guess we're stuck with each other!"

They continued walking in silence, well, almost in silence as Bakugou kept grumbling, something about why they had to be left alone. In the meantime Kirishima got lost in thought, recalling what had really happened...

«"Kirishima." Said Kaminari. "I'm not going on this trip with you guys."

"Wha, why? You said you were coming with us, what's with the sudden change of heart?"

They were in Kaminari's room, in their new dorm. The latter had asked Kirishima to meet him there.

"I said I was going so you wouldn't cancel."

"Why would I-"

"Kirishima! You can't hide it forever!"

The sudden realization in his eyes told Kaminari all he needed to know.

"You go tell him. We're all rooting for you! And don't you come back empty handed! I didn't give up on this trip for nothing."

He spoke in a softer tone than usual. That, however, only made Kirishima more self conscious. Could he really do it? With that Bakugou? Could he tell him...»

And there they were. Walking side by side. Alone.

"HAIR FOR BRAINS!"

The sudden shout interrupted his thoughts.

"Why are you shouting?"

"I've been calling you for ages, you didn't answer!"

"Oh. Sorry about that! I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Since when do you even think?"

"Why would you even call me, Blasty McSplode?"

"Well, hair for brains, we're already at the mountain. We got here while you were "thinking"."

As Kirishima looked around, he saw how, indeed, they were already there. It was a beautiful sight. The deep green of the trees invited them in. This was it. If he was going to say it, it would be on this mountain.

After a long day of exploring and training, the hour to make camp arrived. They were exhausted, after all, they had been enhancing their skills all day. And so, the moment to rest came with much appreciation.

"All that's left to do now is set up the tents and finally get some sleep." Stated Kirishima, as his companion began to do just that. However, when he opened his backpack, the sentiment of comfort he had just began to feel was gone.

"Hey. Aren't you gonna do anything but stare at that?" Asked Bakugou, when he noticed the horror on Kirishima's face. He had frozen while looking at his backpack.

"Bakugou... I's not here."

"I don't care. Just hurry up."

"No... BAKUGOU!" He paused, as he turned to face him. "I forgot my tent."

"Huh?... HUH! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CARELESS?"

"Bakugou... please, I don't want to sleep on the grass. What do I do?"

"No. NO DAMN WAY."

"But Bakugou..."

"DIE."

"Thank you Bakugou, I knew you were kind deep down."

They were both lying in the latter's tent, much to his disdain. It had to be Kirishima to forget something like that.

"Whatever."

Both were wide awake. They were far too aware of each other's presences. Kirishima thought of what Kaminari had said. This was the perfect moment. His heart was beating so fast. But every time he tried to voice it out, the sound would get stuck in his throat.

"Hey." It was Bakugou who talked first. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Why would you ask?"

"This morning you were really out of it, it isn't like you to get lost in thought."

His heart was beating even faster now, as he knew there was only one answer to give. There was a long wait while he gathered his courage. This was it. He was going to say it.

"Bakugou." He paused, if he spoke too fast maybe the words wouldn't come out. "I love you."

It was only a whisper, but the silence made it seem heavier. The more time passed without an answer, the more loudly Kirishima heard his words echo in his mind.

After a while, he turned, only to see Bakugou fast asleep at his side. That was it. And he hadn't been able to tell him.

The next morning, when Kirishima woke up, he found himself alone in the tent. His thoughts strayed to the previous night. As he remembered he got up and left the tent. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe if he had heard him he would have had a bad reaction, maybe he would have been disgusted.

"Let's go hunt for food." It was Bakugou's voice. Maybe-

Suddenly, Kirishima saw a hand, Bakugou's hand. He was holding it out for him.

"Don't make me say it back."

Kirishima's eyes lit up, his once usual smile returning to his face. But this time, a much gentler smile.

Maybe not, he thought, as he took his hand. Maybe not.


End file.
